This invention relates generally to integral rocket/ramjets and, in particular, to ramjets having multiple, aft-mounted air inlets and used to propel missiles.
One problem involved with the aforementioned ramjets is that the aft-mounted air inlets thereof permanently protrude outside the missile body envelope and thus make internal bomb bay stowage very difficult. On the other hand, the new and improved ramjet system of the present invention eliminates the foregoing problem principally by making the aft-mounted air inlets thereof retractable into a completely recessed position when not in use by novel and yet simplified means to be hereinafter further disclosed in the following summary and detailed description thereof.